Amore Vietante
by Ferani
Summary: PruIta - an AU story. Gilbert is an hopeless hooligan, and Feliciano is the brother of a great Maffia family. Due some problems he have to escape his country, and Ludwig is a nice cop that helps him. Rated T, but might raise to M depending on reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Hetalia, but just my own twisted mind and the pasta I have in my kitchen. If I owned Hetalia I would make them take over the world—oh wait it already is X: If I did own hetalia I would… Make them dance Genka =w=

Short A/N: Okay peeps.. This is my FIRST FF EVER THAT I PUBLISH, UNANON'D! (I have made a Spain/Romano oneshot on hetalia_kink before. .w.; )

This is an AU in the real world, and YAOI. If you don't like two boys kissing each other, or going further, you should really stop now oAo. And p-please, don't flame or anything… Feel free to give critism and comments! If you guys like it, I might continue with this one ^^

It was a cloudy and heavy night. The rain hung in the air and the moon hid itself behind the dark clouds hovering over the little lamp-litten street.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, and the lights in most houses were off. But in the local policeoffice were voices disturbing the silence, and the worcaholics kept the lights on so they would get some aid in their work.

"Listen, if you are with your hooligan friends and making trouble just once again, even I can't get you out." A hushed and stressed voice was heard on the street outside the Police office, and by the look of his uniform, he must be a police man.

"Relaaax, bruder! It wasn't any big dea--" Another man who was with the policeman said this in a relaxed fashion until he got cut off by the other man standing outside with him.

"No big deal to run havoc in the park?! Grow up, even a small kid can realize that it's foolish."

"Oi! That's--"

"Ludwig! Can you please get back in here!" The small piece of peace was broken when the doors of the office opened. It had been a deep male's voice, but it did certainly not belong to the culprit that opened the door. The one opening the doors was a slim boy with a strange curl on the left side of his head. The shout made him yelp and jump slightly, and the young boy hurried out and away from the door, which caught the policeman's attention.

"Ah, Mr. Vargas.. I can't go home right now, but you'll be fine, ja?" The policeman looked at the boy, who nodded and smiled.

"Y-yes, I have the address and keys now~ Thank you! Ve~" The boy flashed a smile towards the other man, before he hurried down the pavement. This made the policeman sigh as he looked at his friend.

"I have to go back now, so stay out of trouble. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Gilbert." Without a moment to spare he hurried inside the house, leaving the other man outside.

"Great! Night! Totally THANK YOU for LISTENING to AWESOME ME." The man, Gilbert, turned around to walk down the street and kicked a can in frustration. It hit a wall, but it was not enough to calm him, and he flailed his hands in frustration. When he did so, he noticed that it began to rain, and he was about to shout and tell someone to shut it.

Yet, something stopped him, and that was an umbrella that appeared above him and protected him from the rain.

"Ve~ Do you need some help?" It was the strange boy from before. His amber orbs shone in a smile as he held up the umbrella over both of them, and he looked curiously at Gilbert with big eyes. Quite caught off guard, but not wanting to shout and scare the other, Gilbert swallowed as he observed the other male.

"No, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? Ve~~ You looked really angry when Ludwig left~" The boy smiled, and this triggered the other mans curiosity.

"Heh, how do you know him?"

"Eeee? Who?"

".... Bruder..-- Ludwig..?"

"Oh! I can't really stay home right now, so Ludwig said I could sleep in his apartment~!"

"........ what?" Gilbert stared at the boy, who just smiled back at him.

"Yesh~! D-do you know where he lives?" The rain began pouring down more now, and it took a moment before the man took the umbrella from the silly boy and grinned.

"I'll lead the way."

"Thank yo---"

"But first, name?"

"Ah~! Feliciano Vargas~ Ve, and you?"

"Heh, Gilbert Beilshmidt." They smiled at each other, but the taller one got surprised when the boy hugged him with one arm. It took a moment or two to really realize why he did that, but then he remembered the rain and that he held the umbrella, so he smiled and hugged the boy back with one arm and pulled him closer so he were protected from the rain as they began to walk past the houses in a comfortable and a quite cozy silence.

It wasn't a really long distance to go. Gilbert felt a little uncomfortable to have someone so close to him, but at the same time he enjoyed it. Feliciano didn't seem to have any trouble with the closeness, but his head was turned away, so it was hard to make any contact and talk. In the end, both just shut up and watched the rain.

At least until they arrived.

"So... this is it. It's on the second floor, on the rightist side, closest to the stairs..." Gilbert talked with a monotonic voice. He felt a bit sad to say good bye to this fellow, but he were way too proud to show it. Never that he would admit it like that, ever.

Though, the boy smiled questioning at him. "Ve?~ Aren't you coming with m-me? D-d-don't you live here?" Gilbert looked slightly surprised at him, until he gently smiled.

"No, this isn't my apartment..."

"N-not? ... D-doesn't Bruder mean Brother?" Gilbert looked at him, until he slightly laughed and patted the other males head.

"I share an apartment with some friends on the other side of the town, sooo..."

Gilbert sighed when he had finished the sentence and looked away. But when a pair of cold hands gently wrapped themselves around his free hand, he looked back towards his share-the-umbrella companion and got slightly nervous when the brunettes head hung low.

"I-I can stay if you want to?" Gilbert hadn't realized that it was he who had talked until it was said.

The other boy nodded without looking up.

"Do you want me to stay?" Gilbert needed it confirmed, and looked at Feliciano.

"Sì.... Sì..!" He nodded again, and this time he looked right into Gilbert's eyes, and the man laughed warmly.

"Then why are we brooding here for? Let's seize bruders home! He should also have some food, I'm hungry..." He hugged the slim brunette quickly, and the others smile warmed his heart as they together put down the umbrella and walked into the house. They quietly got to Bruder Ludwigs door; the time must be 2 or 3 AM something, and Gilbert didn't want to get his awesome time taken away by any angry hag complaining on them being noisy. They managed to open the door and get in without any trouble at all as Feli had borrowed some keys from Ludwig.

The apartment was spacious and clean. It was hard to see in the dark, but both threw their jacket and shoes off, and Feliciano stalked Gilbert to the kitchen. Gilbert knew the apartment as the back of his hand, and had no trouble to navigate at all. He simply put a frying pan on the stove, and threw some hotdogs in it.

"I'll make some for you too, okay?" Feliciano observed Gilbert and saw that he had either platinum blonde or white hair, but he couldn't make out if he had red eyes or a really strong... something colour. Either way, he nodded and looked around in the room while he yawned.

"Tired?" Gilbert went for hotdogbread hunting, but he had seen the yawn. Without waiting he continued talking.

"I can take the couch, for I'm so awesome that I can sleep anywhere, and you can take the bed in the guest's room." He had awaited some kind of cheer or hurray from the other, but just silence met him.

He sighed and pulled out the packet of bread, and turned around to face the boy. He was still standing by the door and fidgeted with his hands nervously, and looked down while moving his lips without making a sound.

"What is it?" He frowned when he just got an incoherent answer from the boy Feliciano and spoke again.

"I can't hear your mumblings. Look up and speak clearly."

"Idontwannasleepaloneee...." Feliciano spoke louder, but way too fast to make any sense.

"Hm?" Gilbert observed him and Feliciano sighed and blushed. When he looked up, he continued to fidget with his hands and seemed nervous to confess something.

"I don't want to sleep alone..." He looked up nervously, and Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at this joke.

"So what, you want to share bed with me?" Surprisingly, the other one nodded, and Gilbert got first surprised, and then he swallowed nervously. He observed the slim boy and counted pros and cons, and pros won pretty quickly.

"A-alright, you seem good enough... Eh, eat." He reached out some of the warm hotdogs, and smiled when Feliciano flashed his smile of pure joy and took the food thankfully, and Gilbert found himself watching the other one as he ate his food.

Mentally he hit his head and ate his food quickly, and then cleaned everything. Maybe not as neatly as his bruder liked it, but it at least showed some good will, and it occupied his mind.

"Ve, ve~ are we going to bed now?"

"Yes..." Gilbert walked into the bedroom and stripped off his pants and shirt, and took an old pajama that his bruder had left for him here. Then he tried to find the smallest sized pants and threw it to his guest.

"Maybe a bit big, but better than your jeans." Feliciano opened his mouth, but closed it later, and smiled when he undressed and jumped into the pants.

"Ve, a bit big, but thanks~!" He smiled as he climbed into the bed, and Gilbert followed him quickly. The bed was a bit small, but it didn't matter. Gilbert hugged Feliciano who half lied on his chest, and he did feel a bit uncomfortable about how easily the little boy fit between his arms and wondered if the boy always were this close to people...

For some reason, that question gave him a bad mood, and he hugged the brunette tighter. He got a small response of snores and that he snuggled his head closer to his chest. This made him laugh a little and he patted the asleep brunettes head.

"Good night, Feli-chan." The albino observed the brunette until his eyes got heavy, and he fell asleep himself with a smile stuck on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

"W-where am I..?" Feliciano felt disoriented as he looked around with his big, curious eyes, searching for the answer in the dim room.

His sleep filled head could not remember much from yesterday, just him being with Ludwig and then meeting Gilbert. Right, Gilbert had followed him home to Ludwig, and he remembered himself falling asleep in his room, but everything looked so different in the morning so it was almost hard to understand that this was indeed the same room he fell asleep in.

The room was in a light and beige fashion, and the furniture in there was simple and made by light tree and steel. The wardrobe and the chair (where his clothes were thrown) were made by wood, but the mirror, shelf and bed was made of steel.

The second thing Feliciano noticed was that the bed was empty, yet warm, like someone had been there just until recently. He sat up in the bed to rub his eyes and his nose caught the scent of delicious, satisfying, good food. His mood quickly improved from his sleepy state to one of joy and he sat up and reached out to get his shirt. He tugged it on and decided to leave his jeans behind as he found the borrowed pants much cozier.

He rubbed his eyes once again and yawned as he sniffed his way to the kitchen. It was a nice smell of toasted bread, eggs and coffee and it made his hunger more evident as his stomach growled notes to express its hunger. Feli blushed a little and stared at his stomach, but smiled when he entered the room from where all the scents came from.

The kitchen was spacious and funitured in the same fashion as the bedroom, just that there were a little more colors in it, like green. By the quite modern looking stove stood Gilbert and fried some eggs. Or at least he did. When he noticed the intruder he turned around and grinned at the boy. That he had white hair and red eyes were quite obvious now, but now Feli could also see the soft pale skin, how the corner of the mouth would curve up funnily as he smiled, the small curve by his neck and-

"Good morning, Feli-chan~" The albino man grinned at the boy, who answered with a big smile. Like a magnet did the brunette walk up to the albino and hugged him. Gilbert felt a bit nervous at first until he smiled, and hugged the boy back.

"Hm~ did I wake you up before?" Gilbert observed him as Feli shook his head "no" so his brown curls fluttered around his head back and forth.

"Buon giorno~ no, you didn't wake me up, no~" Feliciano smiled as he leaned towards the other male and stared at the food. Gilbert laughed a little by Feli's behavior and ruffled his hair.

"Are you hungry? I hope you are, 'cause you will get the most awesome breakfast ever!" Gilbert smiled proudly as he took take care of the food with one hand and wrapped the other arm around Feli. He had never been so close with someone, well, this close in an innocent way, for at least a pretty long while, so it felt weird, but okay.

"Really? Waaaa~ I can't wait~ It smells delicious~" Feli smiled excitedly as he looked at Gilbert with big eyes and pulled himself closer. He liked the warmth of the other male and even his scent! And that he didn't push him away when he hugged him made him above overjoyed! Because, for no reason that he knew of, he knew he would be more hurt then usual if Gilbert pushed him away.

He liked him.

When he looked up, he saw a small tint of pink on Gilbert's cheeks and he giggled slightly. This made Gilbert look down with a curious look as he raised one eyebrow. Then it was Feli's turn to blush and this made Gilbert smirk a bit as he thought how cute it was.

"Oi, can you put the plates with the bread on the table, Feli-chan?~ I think the eggs are ready." Gilbert smiled as Feli nodded obediently, and left his side to pick up the plates.

It felt almost strange to not have Feli hugging him anymore. It felt strangely empty and plain weird.

... And a minute ago, it felt strange to having Feli hugging him, and now the other way around. What was going on?

Humming on a song and oblivious of Gil's thoughts, Feli held one plate in each hand and walked with his oversized pants over the still cold floor, proud to be of help for Gilbert.

"I'll put them he~~- IIIIIIIEP!" Yelping, he claimed the plates so he would not drop them or the bread - in the cost of losing his pants. He had stepped on the hem of the oversized pants so they had fallen to his ankles, and being half naked he complained directly.

"Waaaaa, I dropped my pants, a-and my hands are full so I can't get them up... Uwaaaa!" He whined as he held up the plates. Gilbert turned around just too almost begin bleeding noseblood.

Feliciano had... A "little" feminine body. His legs were slim but looked like being soft. Sadly, both his shirt and boxers were in the way to see the rest of his curves, but that could be changed...

"Ah, don't worry Feli-chan~ I can pull them up. I think~" With a sly grin, he put the eggs away on the stove. If things went his awesome way, breakfast would have to wait some while. Without mentioning that Feli could just leave the plates on the floor to pull his pants on, or any other rational way that most men would do, he walked over and sat down on his feet behind the slim boy.

Trying to restrain his newly found 'hunger' that had no connection to food, he caressed the smooth skin on Feli's leg, before he took the brim of the pants and pulled them up slowly.

Feli felt a shiver ride down along his spine, and a burning heat travel to every corner of his body. This made Gilbert's smirk widen as he caressed Feli's smooth skin as he had pulled his pants almost halfway up. Things went great already, and he hoped-

"WHAT the hell do you THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING GILBERT?" A strong voice from the doorway bellowed which made the brunette yelp and Gilbert look up sourly, to soften his expression to a proud grin when he saw who it was that were interrupting his plan to play a little with Feli.

"Good morning Bruder~" "G-good morning L-Ludwig~" They talked at the same time, though Feliciano sounded so much more nervous. Gilbert let go of Feli's pants and didn't care when those fell to the ground. He stood up and chuckled when Ludwig's cheeks got bright red from the view, and the newly arrived man grunted as he snatched away the plates that occupied Feli's hands and tried to stay composed.

"P-pull on those pants this instant... And Gilbert, why are you here, or, w-what the hell are you doing?" Ludwig stared at his brother in disbelief as the other one grinned, and watched the smaller male cringe on his pants, but his red eyes narrowed as Feli then glomped Ludwig and planted a quick chaste kiss on his cheek, which directly made the blonde get a deep red face.

"Ve~ Thank you Ludwig for letting Gil sleep here~ Buon giorno, buon giorno~" Ludwig huffed as he pushed away the petite boy, and glared questioning at Gilbert, who were practically half grinning, half glaring back. His inspection of his suspicious brother broke when the tugging on his black police sleeve sent signals that Feli required his attention. Ignoring those brown eyes and the mixed expression of glare and smirk from Gilbert, he sighed and looked at the clock, which to his dismay said that they were almost late already.

"Ah, Vargas, we have to go.. I'll drive you to the station." Ludwig looked at Feliciano as Gilbert got a puzzled look, and Feli got a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Heeeeeeeeeee, already? Awuu.. But I wanted to eat Gilberts breakfast!" sighing, he looked at Gilbert as if he were asking what he actually was going to offer for breakfast, and Gilbert just grinned as he looked at Feli.

"Don't worry~ I can offer you something more awesome to eat later~" Feliciano shone up in a smile as Ludwig mentally facepalmed as he could figure out what that 'awesome' could be. He sighed and grabbed Feliciano's arm gently to begin to pull him away.

"Come Vargas, there is work and paperwork to do.." Ludwig sighed as Feliciano stretched and tried to undo the grip.

"Waitwait gotta say bye to Gilbert first!~" At first, Ludwig refused, but Feliciano were so stubborn and it made Gilbert smirk as Feliciano finally got released and leaped to hug Gilbert, and gave him a quick kiss. It was a kiss in the corner of his mouth, so he didn't know if it was a lip to lips kiss or lips to cheek kiss. Either way, Feliciano stayed a bit too long, as if he were absorbing the moment until he pulled away, and clung onto Germanys arm as they walked out to get their jackets on.

Behind, Gilbert stayed as he were dazzled, and remembered too late that he didn't get his phone number. Cursing as he wanted a way to contact him (He were not going to ask bruder for that, then again, he always kept all numbers on his workingdesk, so it could be easy to "Borrow" those numbers). Sighing, he looked at the food. He weren't hungry at all anymore, so what was the point of eating? Instead he grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge as he heard the front door slam shut, and the apartment got truly silent.

He sighed as he conquered the sofa and switched on the TV. It were an early Friday morning so there were just crappy Hollywood shows on TV right now, but better than the silence. He scooted down so he half lied down in the couch and tried to make himself comfortable, but noticed something stiff in his pocket. With a growl he put down his bier on the floor and rooted in his pocket, hoping to find some kind of money.

Instead he found a note, which he fondled out.

"... Haha, no way!"

"Oi, Vargas, are you listening?" The piercing and disapproving blue orbs stared at the amber eyes until they reconnected with the world, and he got a sheepish smile as a reply.

"Hmmm~? Ah, just call me Feli, Ludwiiig~" He hummed as he had stolen a pen and a piece of paper (he had succeeded with doodling flowers and rainbows and hearts in a really important document, so Ludwig had to redo it all) and continued to draw as Ludwig had made some important calls and apparently talked to him.

"Don't say my name in public.." He muttered under his breath as he sighed and bunched together some papers before he tapped them against the table so it would become a neat stack that he put aside. Feliciano hummed and smiled brightly.

"Why not?~ Ludwig is a pretty name and not so formal~~ and we're friends, right?~" The blonde man grunted and blushed deeply as he looked around in his office. He had his own small room with his coworker, but he was gone today so it was just him and Feli there. Sighing, he returned his gaze to the curious amber orbs.

"Listen, there shouldn't be a relationship between the customer, you, and the police, me. So at work, just refer me as Weillschmidt, okay?" Wishing that Feliciano would understand, but getting a whine and pout as a reply (which proved the other way), he took a deep breath and settled down in his chair, observing Feli as he whined.

"I can't pronounce thaaat~ Then I'll call you luddy~" Facepalm. The German took a deep breath as he gritted his teeth. "No.. Really, if they find out how unprofessional I work, and they see that we are emotionally attached, they might sign me off this case.." The blue orbs looked out the window absently as he recalled a memory, the same that probably filled Feliciano's eyes with panic as his happy mood vanished, and he stared pleading at Ludwig.

"N-no! Please, don't leave me alone, I-I'm scared and I don't want another luddy, please, Please..?"

Ludwig observed Feliciano, and sighed as he stood up, rounded his desk and hugged the petite boy and hushed him. He never did this otherwise to anyone, but Feliciano invoked such strong needs to protect him and keep him safe, like a father. The little man cradled into his arms and clinged on to him like he was a lifeline.

"P-please, please, don't goo..!"

"I told you, I won't... Just don't give me any nicknames, or act so close, okay? It'll be fine, we'll help you.." Ludwig sighed as he patted Feliciano's head, who visibly relaxed.

"Thanks... I-it scares me, I know they will come back f-for me.." Feliciano muttered as he talked into the Germans clothes, almost not heard at all, but somehow could Ludwig catch up what he said.

"Who? How can you be sure?" He sighed as he continued to pat Feliciano.

"J-just a feeling in my gut~" That was one of Feliciano's strange perks. When he sensed danger, it was almost always true. That was possible the reason why Feli was with him today, alive. And it was probably only Ludwig who believed in him. He hushed soothing as he gave Feli one last pat on the head. "Don't worry, we'll protect you. I'll just go and talk with my coworkers, and then bring some coffee to you?" Feliciano smiled weakly and nodded. With a tiny smile, the German left the office.

He sat there in silence for some minutes, until he heard his phone buzz. A great smile pinched his cheeks as he took the cellphone and read the message.

-[I hope it's not a joke] Feliciano laughed and then he smiled and saved the number in contacts for further use.

-[Dun think so 3 didn't think you would find the txt note this soon, yay!] Still laughing, he sat on the edge of the chair until he got a new message.

-[He, awesome me finds anything! When did you give me the note anw?] Smiling, Feli looked at the door until he replied back.

-[In the hug 3 still want to eat your breakfast! Or meet you again] Feliciano smiled nervously as he leaned back in the seat, looking into the display for him to reply again.

-[Wanna go for lunch 2day?] Feliciano almost jumped up and down in joy. He wanted to meet him, and so did he! And so conveniently, Ludwig had to quit by 2 today, so he had time for lunch.

-[Ok! Done here by 2, cme pick me up?] Fidgeting if he would write a heart or not in the message, he sent it anyways as he heard the door open.

"Who are you texting..?" Ludwig sighed as he put the coffee on his desk, his hawkeye catching everything. Feliciano whimpered as he didn't know what to say, but his phone buzzed quickly and he looked at the message by reflex.

Gilbert W. 33

Ok. Outside the office?

Reply Back

"Gilbert..?" Ludwig sighed and mused as he looked at the display that Feli so had forgotten that Ludwig could see. Blushing and fidgeting a bit he nodded.

"Y-yeah, I-I wanted t-t-to m-meet him again. A-and eat... Lunch!" Feliciano swallowed as he looked at the Germans not-amused face as the blonde sighed with his eyebrows knitted together and his fingers massaging his temples.

"Feliciano Vargas... I beg you, stay away from that man... You are in deep trouble enough as

It is.."

"W-why? But I like him!" Pouting, Feliciano pressed the reply button which made Luddy scowl more.

"He... Easily get into trouble, h-he's not your type! You won't like it when it turns bad." Ludwig had said it for good will. But Feliciano frowned as he quickly wrote: Ok, see you 3!. And the German groaned.

"Why... Can't you just listen to me?"

"I do, b-but I wanna decide too..!~" Feliciano pouted, a grimace that should look threatening, but just cute when he did it.

"... Fine, but tell me when he bothers you or gets you in trouble, okay? So.., I need some help with some papers here..."

It had been one of his longest days ever. But because he bounced so much in his seat he'd been allowed to go earlier, so he sat on the front stairs of the little office, and he'd been there for far longer than 30 minutes over the original time; probably more like an hour. But his mind drifted away so often that he didn't bother. It was first when a car honked on the sideway that he stood up and bounced there happily. He got in the car as he saw that it were Gilbert inside and smiled.

"Yo!~ Sorry I'm late.." Gilbert smiled apologetically and grinned as Feliciano smiled and buckled his seat, obviously not cross, pouting or mad at all for his late appearance.

"Ciaoo~~ Oh, no problem! Where will we eat? I'm hungry~~" Gilbert laughed a bit and smiled as he eyed the brunette curiously with a smirk.

"I can a pretty cozy and awesome place.. Do you like beef?" The brunette hummed and nodded.

"Suuuure~~ let's eat let's eat!" Gilbert laughed as he drove off with a smile. Not far away was Ludwig watching out of the window with a dismissive scowl, sighing as he left soon after.

WHOAH GUYS sorry to be slow, I do have apologies but that won't change the fact that it's late. Because of events in my life, I dunno how pepp I am for writing PruIta atm, and right now I'll work on other fanfictions. But who knows, I might continue with pruita someday, I will try to finish~

^3^


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think?" Gilbert smiled as he leaned back on the seat, or well, it was more like a classy leather couch formed after a corner; but very comfortable! And he had been right, Feliciano had to agree. This was a very nice and cozy place to eat lunch on. Maybe it reminded a little bit more of a bar, but it was definitively a good restourant. It was decorated with dark wood funiture, red cusions and dim-lit lights. Frankly, most light came through the window, but it still felt fresh and nice inside, and it smelled heavenly from the kitchens..!

"Interesting~~ Vee.. Found anything good?" Feliciano smiled as he scooted closer, liking the idea of corner sofas here. He hungrily looked in the menue that Gilbert held in, but got sad by the lack of pasta.. Oh well, good food could of course be made with other kinds of food than pasta, too!

"I dunno~ The beef and gratinated potatoes is quite neat here.. Think I'll take it, was a while since I ate that!" Grinning, he wrapped an arm around Felicianos shoulder. (Oh, no. He would never admit it, but his awesome heart skipped a beat there, butterflies fled wildly in his stomach, and his cheeks heated up and flushed. Oh, no, awesome him was never nervous to be rejected or anything! But Feliciano were so cute..! He couldn't resist himself from doing that~)

But Feli couldn't see any wrong with that gesture, or read Gilberts thoughts. After all, if you don't get mad when someone seduces you as you get your pants pulled up, a kind of hug won't hurt. In fact, it just made Feliciano get happy and cuddle closer, his back resting against his chest.

"Hmm.. The chicken with potatoes and gravysauce looks good.. Is it tasty?" Feli smiled up at Gilbert, who nodded.

"Mmmm~ Kindof~ I'll go order then? Ah, what to drink?"

"Un, Cola."

"Hm? Sure, no beer?" Well, it wasn't so late.. But when you ate dinner out, in his opinion, beer was the best. He observed Feliciano who gave a halfhearted smile.

"Mm, no.. I don't feel like it, even if I perfer wine." As Feli smiled, Gilberts mind went 'DINGDINGDING'. Usually, not-100%-straight people drank wine. Don't get him wrong but.. He rather just try to figure out this little fellow, and this was a positive hint. Smiling, he looked around.

"Okay~~ Huh, weird... There isn't one single servant here. I'll go catch one!"

"Ahw.. Okay! I'll watch the table~" Rectulantly, Feliciano moved so Gilbert could escape. The whitehaired man skipped past a corner and Feliciano was left to watch his back dissapear behind a corner.

After that, his mind got weirdly blank for some seconds. A part of him said that he missed him already. Another part said that he was just exhausted.

The third part tho, proved to be the most correct one, and that part screamed that he were in danger.

In the blink of an eye, the hair in his neck stood out to their ends. His heartbeat suddenly rapidly beated faster, his breath got shallow and he got the mental message. Something would happen, something is wro-

His eye was blinded for a second by a red light. It was then to be noted that a small red dot steadily moved to his chest, stomach, heart..

Iced by fear, he stares at the red dot light. Tears of fear built up in his eyes. Why, why? It was just starting to be alright... Why now?

It felt like a part of his brain switched off; he barely heard himself scream as he slid under the table. He heard a shot, glass spliter and a part of his body aflame. But there was no time. He made a turn to the right, hoping that the walls down the corridor would give him some kind of support. His head made out a blueprint of this place; where was the kitchen, and more likely the backway out? Realising that the door in the back probably would lead out to the killer, he made another turn to his right to the main entrance. He could feel peoples stares, and in the back of his head, screams.. But that could not matter now as his inner voice called for a rhytm. Left right, left right, left right left right.. Which foot to move, where to go. Right. Left right left right...

If the killer had a good view on him where he sat, he was most likely in a low building to the east, Feliciano figured out. That meant that the killer could be on the street and on his way right now, so he had to get away without anyone seeing him. He felt his arm being numb by a kind of pain and burning, so if there was a wound, he could not meld into the public easily. He had to get away right fucking now, and the only options he had left was to run in the thin side streets, right.

The world was a blur as his feet carried him away, inbetween some buildings and further. He could barely think, and his vision began to go black. Instinct moved him as his mind was busy to think aloud for himself. This time, he would not get away.. He would die, definitively die; He already felt deaths hand clawing against him, gripping his arm... Jerking him around?

"FELICHEN! Stop fucking run, you are shot! H-holy shit, holy shit.. Take my jacket, can you walk?" Feliciano had to asorb the vision and noises. He could not understand.. Was that an angel, to come and pick him up? It was all so blurry.. But it felt a bit warmer now, better.. But what if this was a trap? He couldn't go to heavens yet!

"Noo, no.. I have to go.. I can't go now.. I have to run, i got to run.. got to stay here, got to run.." His head lolled around as he tried to shake off the angel's hands.. He did not want to die yet, but the person held a firm grip on him.

"No, Shit... I'll carry you to the hospital... Y-you better hang on! You will be fine!"

All strenght left him as he slumped against the man, his feet leaving the ground and his vision turning black. He heard his name being called countless of times, but that did not matter. An angel had picked him up.

Quiet. At first it was so tranquil, so calm.. If it wasn't for the fact that it smelled clinic white, he would think that he was in heaven as his body was warm and protected under a cover.. But after a while he felt the burning sensation in his shoulder, making him groan by the pain. Before he could open his eyes, he felt a gentle hand over his forehead.

"Felichen? Are you awake? Felichen, Felichen..?" It was a worried voice, and it made his eyes crack open and place his healthy hand upon the person's hand at his forehead. At first, the vision was so blurry he hardly could work out the images the brain sent to him, but he could see someone pretty, with strong eyes and white hair, just like an-

"A-angel..? Are you the angel..?" He could come to the conclusion that it had been the same person as yesterday, and his head were still spinning. He felt his cheeks being squeezed with the other persons thumb and finger.

"Oi, I'm no angel! Time to wake up, Felichen" Smiling, revealed to hear Feliciano talk, Gilbert saw how Feliciano trained his focus on him and blushed as he noticed the misstake.

"Oh, it's you..! G-gilbert!" Feliciano made an attemt to sit up and hug him, but the agonizing pain burning in his shoulder stopped him; and Gilbert did indeed push him down.

"L-lay down for fuck's sake! Oi, how are you feeling..?" Gilbert watched him worriedly as he observed the Italian who in his turn groggily watched the medical room. Gilbert grew more nervous as he was obviously a little worse than he had hoped for.

"It.. B-burns.. Where are we?" Feliciano held on to Gilberts hand, and gently tugged so he would sit next to him. Gilbert did so as he held the slender mans hand, determinded to show him that he was there as the Italian seemed to be quite uncomforable here.

"Hospital. Felichen, I am going to call a doctor, but first.. Who the hell wants to hurt you..!" Gilbert stared at Feliciano with a deep frown. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now before any damn Dr slowpoke would come and slow him down. Lucky for him, Feliciano seemed too dizzy of his medecine to say a good lie. He thought for a while, and Gilbert quickly got curious when it was so hard to answer. Feliciano sighted as he fretted a bit with Gilberts hand.

"Y-you'll not like it.."

"Hell if I care. Tell me."

"... You s-should just avoid me.."

"So? I don't feel like it."

"... It is b-bad news, Gilbert. You should...-"

"What, avoid? Tell me what it is, heck, I bet I've been through it all!"

.. "N-not this..."

"Tell me, and we'll figure out! Who wants to hurt you?"

"..." Feliciano fell silent as he withdrew his hand, taking a moment before he continued.

"Who wants me hurt..? Some maffia. Italian and Chinese, also yakuuza and around three-four criminal ga-"

"WHOAH! Whoah whoah whoah, hold your horses! Seriously! Why?" In all honestly, Gilbert didn't believe it. Feliciano, cute little Felichen, and so wanted dead!

"W-well.. It's... ... Have you heard of Lovino Vargas, also known as Ro-"

"ROMANO? Yes! He is the actual maffia boss, bosses of all bosses in Italy.. What about him? have you crossed his sight, or what?" Feliciano looked a bit stunned as Gilbert knew, but didn't think further of that. Smiling gently, he shook his head.

Gilbert was not scared, no, he was outright frightened. But this game also excited him, and he would protect Feliciano.. Though, he got a bit startled when Feliciano shook his head to answer his earlier question.

"Then.. What?"

".. My real name is not only Feliciano. It is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. Lovino, the maffia boss, is my brother."

* * *

**T/N**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand I leave it at that! Whew! Sorry for being so slow with updates, but this is not dead! Nope nope! Actually, I do have some material on my phone, but editing it is... Well, another point, as most of this is written when I have free time, which means, I write before i go to bed. And writing when technically sleeping is a baad thing for the grammar! Either way, lots of homework and RL things have happened, not much free time! But thank you for all comments and such, it really keeps me on working ;w; (Y) And yes, from now on, the plot will move forward! Some things will happen next chapter, and I'll try to edit this soon! Sorry for this chapter to be a bit shorty, and maybe not so great, oh well;;;;

I hope you enjoyed it aaaall..! ;w; wha.


End file.
